


Scars

by charmed4b



Series: Stitches [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Zayn, F/M, M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4b/pseuds/charmed4b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go away, I'm not home.” </p><p>“Right, and I'm shagging the queen.” Zayn bit out, reaching out to push the door open, forcing the other to take a step back and he slipped in. </p><p>"Well, some say she has the energy of a woman in her 30's. So I guess if that does it for ya, mate."</p><p>Zayn shot the other a dull look, a long sigh slipping from his lips. Harry styles was Zayns best mate, had been for basically their entire lives. He was a young omega who had been through way too much, and Zayn couldn't help but feel protective. More than the alpha omega protection, but a family bond that had him dealing with Harry and his crap even when he'd rather not be. </p><p>"If I wanted your sass I would have asked for it." </p><p>"And if I waited for you to ask, I'd never talk." </p><p>"You're starting to catch on, then? 'Bout time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Malik!” 

There were a few things Zayn Malik hated hearing, and one of them was his name being screeched out like a banshee from across the building. Especially when it was so clearly his boss’ voice. 

Oh bugger. 

Zayn was slumped in his seat, elbows propped on the arms of his chair as he glance towards the opened door of his small corner office. 

“What did you do?” 

Presley Salas, Zayns right hand man, sat cross legged atop his desk, the newest edition of Runway magazine opened on his lap. They were both writers for said magazine, and both of them knew when to cringe. Hearing something like that had them both cringing. 

“Don’ know. Probably buggin’ about how I bent her over last night. Wants an instant replay.” Zayn’s taunting smirk had Presley snorting, closing the magazine with a sigh. 

“That must of hurt, inserting your cock into sub zero temperatures like that.” 

Zayn laughed, pushing from his seat with a grunt and stepping around his desk. “Why do ya think I'm walkin’ funny?” 

They were both laughing when he exited his office, and Zayn still had a bit of the chuckles by the time he got to the largest office on the floor, which wasn't a good idea. 

“What's so amusing, Malik?” 

Kelly Henderson, owner, CEO, and editor of Runway model gave devil wears Prada a whole new name. She was tall, long legged, and dressed in a deep blue ladies suit that showed off every tattoo that littered her legs. She was hot, or she would be if she wasn't so frigid inside. 

“Nothing ma’am.” Zayn quickly replied, instantly forcing himself to stop laughing as he moved to sit in one of the less than comfortable chairs sitting in front of her desk. 

Make ‘em uncomfortable they won't stay for long. 

Promise you, Kelly, you don't need the chairs to make people uncomfortable. 

She was currently looking at him like he was full of shit, but she didn't seem to interested in sticking to that topic. 

Thank fuck. 

“Hmm.. Well I need you to give me confidence that I didn't send an idiot to go do the biggest interview of this magazine's career. Of your career.” 

She was a great confidence builder. 

“I promise you, I didn't screw anything up. He seemed to enjoy himself.”

Zayn had been picked to do an interview with the magazine's number one investor, and the biggest name in fashion in all of the UK, Louis Tomlinson. At first Zayn had thought he was being set up to fail, but when he got there things had gone really well. Louis was sweet, fun to talk to, and gave as good as he got sarcasm and sass wise. They had gone to lunch after the interview just to talk and Zayn was buzzing to actually write the article. 

“Mhmm,” again with the disbelieving eyebrow lift, “and what about pictures?” 

“I have it all set up. My best photographer will take excellent care of him. I'll be there the entire time.” 

Nodding, Kelly moved to stand up, coning around the desk to lean against the edge directly in front of him. 

“Don't screw this up, Malik. You're my best writer and I am counting on you to make Mr. Tomlinson happy with the article.” 

Nodding, Zayn gave a small smile. “I won't disappoint.” 

Nodding once, Kelly gestured towards the door, which was his cue to get the fuck out. Which is exactly what he did. Last thing he needed was for his boss to be breathing over his neck, especially when he already had the misfortune of having to go and convince his photographer to actually go to the shoot. 

The young boys flat was in the middle of a rundown part of town, but Harry seemed to make it work. Zayn moved to the door and let his knuckles pound against the door a few times before stepping back. The sound that came from the other side of the door had him chuckling. Oh he was in a pleasant mood. 

The door opened just a crack, green eyes peeking out from the small space. 

“Go away, I'm not home.” 

“Right, and I'm shagging the queen.” Zayn bit out, reaching out to push the door open, forcing the other to take a step back and he slipped in. 

"Well, some say she has the energy of a woman in her 30's. So I guess if that does it for ya, mate."

Zayn shot the other a dull look, a long sigh slipping from his lips. Harry styles was Zayns best mate, had been for basically their entire lives. He was a young omega who had been through way too much, and Zayn couldn't help but feel protective. More than the alpha omega protection, but a family bond that had him dealing with Harry and his crap even when he'd rather not be. 

"If I wanted your sass I would have asked for it." 

"And if I waited for you to ask, I'd never talk." 

"You're starting to catch on, then? 'Bout time." 

Harry moved to get past him to the kitchen, smacking Zayn on the arm on his way by which had Zayn chuckling softly. 

"What do you want, Zayn? Get tired of staring in the mirror?"

"Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Zayn retorted reaching out to snatch the beer from Harry as he moved to perch himself on the edge of the armrest. "Nah, I wanted to let you know that I scheduled a shoot for you tomorrow before your shift at the diner." 

Harry made his living by working at a small well known Diner, which he always seemed to have something to bitch about. Harry was a bitter little thing, which was saddening for Zayn to think about. He remembered when Harry had smiled all the time, had loved life and everything it offered. He had had such high hopes and dreams. Then everything went sour when- 

Nope, he wasn't gonna piss himself off again.

"Who's your newest victim? Poor sap doesn't know he's about to get roasted does he?" Harry interrupted his mental tirade by saying, a smirk creasing his lips as he watched the alpha. 

Shooting Harry a dirty look, he huffed irritably. 

"I don't roast everyone I publish about, Harold. Just the ones who deserve it. Besides, this one is one of my all time favorites. Mr. Louis Tomlinson. Owner and CEO of Tomlinson inc." The look he got from Harry told Zayn that he had absolutely no idea why that was such a big deal, which only served to make the look on Zayns face go from dirty to outright filthy. "Honestly, Harry do you go outside anymore? Tomlinson inc. Is the leading industry in fashion in all of Britain. They own stores all throughout and are the leading funders of yours truly."

Harry seemed less than impressed the way he stared at him blankly, sipping at his beer 

“So... He's important?" 

A strangled sound slipped from Zayn as he stood up, shooting a crude gesture to the younger boy as he tried desperately to remember why he liked the git so much. 

"You're bloody hopeless. Try shopping in places that don't sell half priced churros next to their jeans for once, will ya?" 

Harry looked like Zayn had just insulted the queen, making a loud obnoxious sound in defense. "I'll have you know I only went there once... And you loved that churro!" 

Rolling his eyes, Zayn moved to the door, barely paying attention to Harry's insult. It was a normal for them. "Yeah yeah, just be at the Merlot tomorrow at eight am sharp. And try not to insult Mr. Tomlinson by looking like... You." 

Zayn barely made it out the door before he heard something smack into it, a wide smile creasing his lips as he shook his head. 

Harry really was the only person Zayn could count on, and he adored the little shit. Even if he did have a tendency to throw things at him and whine about… Well everything. 

That night, Zayn stayed up pretty late, which was nothing new for him, recorder propped up on his knee and laptop sitting in front of him fingers typing away as he played and replayed the interview with Louis to make sure he got it just right. 

Louis was an interesting person to say the least, his large family and history with his father making him seem far more human than super star. Louis had avoided getting into too much detail about his father, and when he got into the subject of relationships he definitely seemed hesitant, but all in all it was an easy interview, and there was a lot Zayn knew he shouldn't include because most of it was them having a go at one another with jokes and sarcastic quips. 

When eight in the morning finally did come around Zayn got barely any sleep, but he was ready to go and alert nonetheless. 

Of course, Harry instantly began to try his patience with his lack of desire to actually learn Louis’ name, referring to him as ‘that fashion snob’ 

"Louis Tomlinson. Say it with me, Haz. Louuuiiissss tooommmllliinnnssooonn"

The look he got from Harry could kill if that were possible, and Zayn lifted a challenging brow at the young wolf.. Who of course hadn't even tried to dress up nice. The arse could have at least showered.

"I know his name. Just don't care enough to say it every ten minutes like you seem to do." Harry bit out, focus turning more towards his camera than at Zayn. For as long as Zayn could remember Harry had a camera in his hand, snapping pictures of everything and anything. Most pictures, Zayn would like burned. 

"Isn't this tommo guy supposed to be here already?"

Zayn glanced at the clock. It was fifteen minutes past eight and he could see Harry was already getting antsy. 

"Tomlin- you hurt me, Hazza. And he's a very important guy, he's allowed to be as late as he wants." 

"Well I'm important too, ya know. The omelets aren't going to serve themselves. Just because he's some high end wanker doesn't mean he gets to waste all us lesser peoples times by taking his mustang another spin around his pony barn." 

Zayn wanted to laugh, he really did, but one look over Harry's shoulder and his heart was coming to a thudding stop, eyes going slightly wide in shock as he silently begged Harry to shut the fuck up. 

Harry seemed to notice his expression and thankfully didn't continue, but oh bloody hell it was too late. 

"No, please do continue. I'm interested to know how many ponies you think I have."

Harry spun around and seemed to completely tense up like stone, he could practically smell the panic coming off of him.

Louis, however, looked completely amused. 

Today should be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Really all Zayn could do was watch the train wreck happen, and oh boy was it a doozy. Harry seemed to just stand there and stare, his jaw was probably about to smack against the floor if he didn’t pick it up any time soon, and Zayn was about ready to reach out and pull his hair out. 

"So sorry about my ex friend, Louis." Zayn finally interjected when Harry didn’t seem ready to apologize for himself. 

Louis laughed, and looked over

"No worries, Zayn. I apologize for how late I am. I got held up on the way here. No mustangs or ponies involved." 

Zayn slowly turned his gaze to Harry, who had gotten smart years ago and avoided looking at him. Thinking that just because he didn’t see the glare that it wasn’t actually there. 

"No matter, you're here now and we can get started." Zayn's tone was all business, deciding to leave Harry’s funeral for when they weren’t currently in the same room as his idol.

"Brilliant! Where do you want me?" 

Harry seemed to be in some sort of trance, because it took him a second to realize that Louis had stopped talking to Zayn and had been speaking to him. When he did notice, he seemed flustered as he gestured towards the back drop they had set up. 

"Just over there."

Zayn could think of a million ways to spend his morning, taking a long hot bath, reading a book, not one of those options was watch his best friend and idol eye fuck from opposite sides of the camera, but that’s what he ended up doing. The only saving grace was that Louis seemed determined to include him in the little threesome going on, joking around with him and bantering back and forth while Harry adjusted lighting or fiddled with his camera. 

At the end of it, it wasn’t too horrible, and he was just happy nothing had gone majorly wrong. But there was still time, and Louis seemed to test fate when he moved over to Harry while the omega was distracted with his camera. Harry seemed to jolt around as if Louis had electricity coming from his fingers and Zayn simply watched the train wreck from across the room, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"It was nice meeting you, Harry." Louis said, watching Harry with a small smile. Harry seemed to stop working all together, making Zayn roll his eyes as he shook his head, moving towards the door.

Harry just grunted, i mean really? Bloody grunted? He was going to have a nice long chat with him once Louis left. 

"I'll be seeing you, yeah?" Louis said, walking backwards towards the door which Zayn had held open with a raised brow.

"I uh- yeah." 

"Yeah? Brilliant. Nice seeing you again, Zayn." 

Zayn said a polite goodbye before swinging the door shut behind Louis’ retreating form, a sly smirk creasing his lips as he turned to face Harry, the younger male suddenly having his full, undivided attention. "Well.. That was interesting." 

Harry scowled, turning to continue placing everything in its respected place inside the camera bag. "What was? He stood there and smiled for an hour. I'd hardly call the paps about it." 

Zayn let out a small snort, shaking his head as he moved over towards Harry who, regardless of looking over at him, had his back to him. With a dramatic sigh, he fell forward, putting the majority of his weight on the others back with a grin.

"Oh please, it was like the opening scene of a porno in here. Heated glances, soft touches, your doey 'shag me please' eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes off ya." 

Zayn laughed when he was shoved up forcibly, straightening up with a roll of his eyes as he fixed his clothing.

"I was the photographer. He's not supposed to take his eyes off me." 

Zayn shoved at his shoulder, moving past him to get to the large light at the edge of the backdrop. "Oh please, I'm pretty sure he thought of at least ten places he could bend you over in the first five minutes of being here." Zayn reached up as he spoke, switching the light off and unlocking the latch that kept it that height, guiding it down as it collapsed down to a more respectable height to be put back in its duffel. 

"In case you forgot, I was a total arse the first five minutes of him being here." 

"Even better!" Zayn flipped around to face him, hip popping out dramatically as he placed a hand over his heart like he was some damsel in distress. "Punish me alpha, I've been a bad boy." His voice went all dark and mocking, a large smirk creasing his lips as he watched the other. 

Harry had never been forthcoming when it came to his sex life, something Zayn was rather content with, so really any sort of mention of him actually getting any always had the omega fuming. Which of course just egged the alpha on.

"I don't like this side of you." Harry grumbled. Grabbing the strap of his camera bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Ahh but you see that wasn't a denial that you'd like to be punished by him." Zayn retorted, his gaze gleaming as he put his hands on his hips.

"I have to get to work, you got this?" 

Zayn grunted and waved him off, knowing that trying to keep the other there any longer wouldn’t end well. 

Zayn made a mental note to get into contact with Louis later on and make sure he had everything he’d need to get into contact with Harry later on, but in that moment he was just focused on getting the mess of camera equipment back into it’s place. 

He had grown up with Harry, so he knew how he liked his things, and it took him an hour to make sure the other wouldn’t have a fit when he saw it later. Grabbing all the bags, he slung them over his shoulder and took them down to his car. 

A quick stop to Harry’s flat later, he was sitting at his favorite little coffee shop down the street from his building. He had been given the day off from having to come into the office to sit and finish the article, which was basically finished already, so he took the chance to just catch a breath. 

Things had been crazy since their move to Manchester from Holmes Chapel, and most of it was because of Harry. For someone who hated drama and wanted to stay off the radar, he had caused a lot of issues. But Zayn hadn’t minded at the time, and honestly he didn’t now. Harry was his best mate, always had been, and he’d travel to the ends of the earth to be beside him through his hard times. Besides, the move had opened up a lot of great opportunities for him. So he didn’t make a habit of bitching. 

“Zayn?” 

Zayn had barely noticed someone coming up to him, his focus on his mug in front of him, so the voice startled him a bit, the alpha twisting to look at who was standing next to him. 

“Perrie?” 

The blonde was smiling wide, gaze bright as she waved almost sheepishly. 

“Yeah, uh, hey.” 

Perrie was one of the few people Zayn had been able to tolerate when growing up outside of Harry. She was sweet, and had been basically his partner in crime when it came to sneaking Harry out undetected. 

“It’s great to see you, but why?” 

Snorting, she gestured to the seat across from him in a silent ask for permission. When she got a small nod, she settled down and set the books tucked under her arm down against the table. “Uni, actually. I had no idea this is where you ended up.” 

Nodding, Zayn sighed and leaned back with a shrug. 

“It called to him apparently. Have you been back home lately?” 

she nodded, clicking her tongue against the top of her mouth. 

“Yeah, was just there not too long ago. Everything is the same.. well almost.” 

“Almost?” Zayn sat up. Perrie was also his informant on all things dramatic. She had promised to give him an update should anything change that would give Zayn reason to worry. 

“He’s gone. He moved about four months ago. No one knows where though. I don’t think you should tell Harry, it’ll just end up putting him in a panic for no reason.” 

Zayn pursed his lips and shook his head, looking more than a little irritable. “I don’t like not knowing where he is.” 

Nodding, Perrie moved to stand up again, scooping her books up. “I know, no one does. I tried asking Anne if she knew but she shut me down. Look, i’ll tell you if I figure anything out, but really, don’t worry about it until you have to. He’s not gonna show up here. He has no reason to.” 

Moving to leave, Perrie pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s cheek on her way by, leaving the alpha with a lot to ponder. 

Zayn didn’t like keeping things from Harry, he truly didn’t. But if this was truly nothing to worry about then he wouldn’t bother with worrying him.

“Oh bloody hell.” 

Zayn stood up, snatching up his phone as he moved back to leave. Maybe he would just go to the office and finish up the last touches of the article. 

By the time he got up to his corner office he had an email, Harry was a technology gooroo it seemed, because he somehow had managed to send him the pictures already and it had Zayn grinning. He never disappoints. 

Clicking through the shots, Zayn shook his head. If Harry didn't want to admit his feelings in person, the pictures he took did it for him. 

They were amazing, which wasn't surprising for the omega, but these were something special. Harry had managed to get a picture of Louis while he had been bantering with Zayn, eyes bright and smile stretching out across his features. Zayn couldn’t help but roll his eyes, but he had a bright smile creasing his lips as he selected it, attaching it to the file with the actual article. 

It didn’t take him much longer to have it all typed up and ready to submit, a proud grin creasing his lips as he clicked send. 

Just as he did, a knock came on his door, jerking his attention up to see Presley standing in the doorway. Smiling, he waved, pushing back from his desk. 

“Hey, Salas. You’re just in time. I just finished my article.” 

“Figured as much, want to go out for some drinks to celebrate?” 

Zayn snorted, standing up as he turned off his computer. “It’s noon, Presley.” 

Shrugging, he gave him a wide grin, stepping back so that Zayn could brush past him. “It’s five o’clock somewhere.” 

Laughing, he nodded with a shake of his head. 

He’d worry about Harry’s drama later, it really wasn’t all that pressing anyway. Until he had reason to worry he had opted to not, they had done enough worrying for a lifetime. 

“Come on, let’s see how much trouble we can get into.” 

Zayn never said he was an adult all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days went by fairly quickly for Zayn, the excitement about the article dying down a bit now that it was actually sent in. He hadn’t gotten work back from his editor since he sent the email, but he usually took that as a good thing. No news was good news when you were talking about the person who was correcting all your mistakes. 

It slowly got pushed back into the back of his mind, or at least for a moment it did. Zayn’s birthday was coming up, and the party was usually enough to wipe everything else out of his mind. He had tried numerous times to get a hold of Harry, who was supposed to be baking his cake, but the git was dodging his calls and was never at his flat when he went by. 

He was starting to think the idiot actually lived at the cafe he worked at, using the flat as a cover so no one suspected the depths of his insanity. But Zayn was much smarter than that, and extremely determined. 

Pushing into the small cafe, he glanced around. It was a fairly nice place, big enough to sit a decent amount of people but small enough to make it feel intimate. The bar that stretched out across the back of the building was usually where you could find Harry, and now was no exception. The omega was highly distracted, however. That much he could see. So when Harry came around the bar and nearly fell flat on his face tripping over his feet, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

"Whoa boy! No need to test gravity, it works." 

Zayn watched as Harry got his footing, the younger male instantly spinning around to give him what he was sure, was supposed to be a dirty look. It held little actual power over the alpha. 

"You could have helped." 

"And miss that award winning save? Never." He smirked softly, raising an eyebrow as he watched Harry move to put the plate in his hand in front of one of the customers.

"What do you want, Zayn?" Harry spoke in a grumbled voice as he swerved around the still grinning wolf to get back behind the counter. 

"You're avoiding me." 

"Catch on did ya? Took ya long enough." Harry's tone matched the same sarcastic drawl Zayn's had when he had used the same line on him earlier that week. 

"Alright, alright. You win that one." 

Harry sighed and moved to grab at the few mugs sitting abandoned on the counter, twisting to drop them in the sink. "I repeat, what do you want? I'm at work."   
Zayn sighed and moved to sit down on one of the bright red stools that lined the counter, elbows resting against the counter. "Well one, a cup of tea. Two, you were supposed to update me on the status of my birthday cake. You do remember my birthday is next week don't ya?" 

"Shit...Zayn I haven't had time to do the wash let alone think about your birthday cake. I'm so sorry, Mate." 

Zayn wasn’t surprised, in fact he has expected it, his hand reaching out to take the mug that Harry set down in front of him with a long sigh. 

"No worries, figured you hadn't had time what with the extra hours and day dreaming you must be doing." 

"I'll sit down this weekend and plan it out. Boss says I've worked over my allowed hours so I have the weekend off." his tone was clipped, showing Zayn that he was starting to hit a nerve, or several.

Zayn’s lips curled up into a large grin, eyebrow raising as he tilted his head just slightly. 

"Brilliant! You can come with me to go shopping. We need something to wear to my party." 

Harry groaned, shoulders slumping slightly. "You know I don't like going to the shops." 

Zayn nodded, sipping aimlessly at his tea. "And you know I don't care. You're coming. Its formal casual, not beggar on the street." 

"I hate you." 

Zayn rolled his eyes, letting his gaze shift over Harry’s shoulder to look into the small window that let him see into the kitchen. His back suddenly straightened, eyebrow raising as he looked at the people in view. 

"Who's that?" 

Harry turned around, looking through the serving window into the kitchen. Niall had his hip resting against the preparation counter facing them, and perched on the counter as per usual was Liam, a bright smile curling his lips. 

"The chef? That's Niall." 

Zayn could have killed him, and he was almost positive the look he gave the omega showed that desire as he watched him. 

"No, you git. The gorgeous one on the counter." 

Chuckling lightly, Harry moved to lean against the counter just next to Zayn, giving him an amused look. 

"Liam. I told you about them before." 

Zayn nodded slowly, his gaze shifting back over to the window to take in Liam. He was gorgeous, his broad shoulders and lean body mouth wateringly beautiful. He could think of at least a dozen things he’d love to do with him, all of which required a much more private setting.

Zayn’s attention was jerked back over to the omega when he was suddenly pinched in his side, gaze narrowing once again.

"Hey! He's a good guy." Harry quipped, his look warning as he looked at him.

Scoffing, Zayn looked over at him and frowned. "And I'm not?" There was a pause before Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah don't answer that." 

Harry snorted and straightened up, shaking his head slowly. "Just be.. Gentle." 

Zayn's head rolled on his shoulders to give him an over dramatic dull stare, eyebrow quirking up ever so slightly. "Honey, when have I ever been gentle? You hush up and let the grown ups do grown up things. Be ready to go at ten Saturday morning. You're going." 

With a brush of his hand, Zayn stood up and moved towards the kitchen door. He was allowed back there, right? Oh well, even if he wasn’t that wasn’t about to stop him. Pushing the door open, he smiled when both the blond little one and Liam looked up. Zayn let his gaze narrow in on Liam, eyebrow raising as he took him in in greater detail. 

Oh yeah, this man was a dream come true. 

“Uh-can we help you?” It was the chef, Niall was his name, that spoke up first, but Zayn only had eyes for Liam. 

“You must be Liam, can I have a word with you?” 

Liam looked completely confused, but he seemed equally as interested as he slid off the counter with a short nod. “Of course.” 

Zayn smirked, spinning to leave the kitchen. He didn’t have to check and see if Liam was following, he knew he would be, and when he spun around in the short hallway that led to the bathrooms, he wasn’t disappointed. 

Liam was taller than he had expected, about as tall as Harry, and his build was far more impressive in person. He was giving him a sweet smile, but something in the way he looked at him showed him that he had noticed Zayn too. 

“You’re a friend of Harry’s, right?” Liam’s tone was soft and friendly as he spoke, arms crossing over his chest to try and seem a bit more relaxed. 

Oh you adorable teddy bear. 

“Yes I am. I’m Zayn. You doing anything Monday night?” 

yeah, that was very to the point, but when it came to Zayn, he didn’t believe in beating around the bush. Liam was attractive, and Zayn would most definitely love to see him all dressed up. What better way to celebrate his birthday than with an attractive man in a suit? 

“I-uh, well no. Monday is my day off.” 

Smirking, Zayn reached out and snatched up the pen and pad of paper Liam had tucked in his pocket. It was supposed to be for taking ordered, but Zayn could think of a few better things that he could write on it. 

“Perfect. Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine. My birthday is Monday, i’m having a party, and i would absolutely love to have you attend.” as he spoke, he scribbled his phone number and the address to where the party was being held, a grin on his lips. 

“Are you sure? We only just met. I don’t want to intrude on your birthday.”

Looking up at him, he gave a bright smile, holding up the pad for him to take once he was finished. “Nonsense. I would love to get to know you better. And what better way to get to know someone than a party? Just be there at six o’clock sharp. It’s formal casual.” 

Liam looked hesitant, but when he looked up at Zayn he seemed to relax, his smile curling up a bit as he nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay.. i’ll be there.” 

That shouldn’t have been as thrilling as it was for Zayn, it really shouldn't have. He had been on many dates before in his life, and it wasn’t like this was actually a date. It was a party, his party, and there was going to be a lot more people than just Liam there, but it was close enough for his liking. He knew nothing about Liam, so he wasn’t about to just jump in head first, but there was nothing wrong with dipping his toe in a bit to test the waters out. 

With a bright goodbye, Zayn practically skipped out of the cafe. Something he prayed Harry didn’t see as he made his way to his car.   
The rest of the week went by in a flash, Zayn barely even noticing the time going by until Saturday morning came around and he had Harry sitting in his car. He had picked him up right on the dot and they spent most of the day walking around the shops that had the best clothes. Zayn had easily picked out his own outfit, but Harry was like a squirming cat refusing to let him put his Christmas sweater on. When he finally did get him to pick an outfit, he nearly had a heart attack when he realized that Harry planned on wearing his old beat up boots. 

Not on his watch. 

By the time he pulled up to Harry’s flat later that afternoon, he had a brand new outfit, boots included, in bags hanging off his elbow. 

"Burn the old ones, please.. For the sake of humankind." Zayn quipped, giving Harry a very serious look. 

Harry snorted and shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah, will do. I'll have your cake ready by the party, promise." 

Zayn nodded and waved at him as he slipped out of the car, hustling up the steps that led to his building. 

When Zayn got home that night he was grinning like an idiot. His birthday was in two days, he had managed to get Harry to put on something that was actually his size and not ten times too big, and Liam was going to be at his party. 

Now all that was left to do was to get through Sunday and he’d be fine. There hadn’t been any other word from Perrie about Aaron, which he was hoping was a good thing but he couldn’t be sure. Until he had reason to worry, he wasn’t going to. Things were looking good. Nothing could ruin it. 

He wouldn’t let anything ruin it.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn loathed his birthday, it was one of the worst days in the world, right behind valentine's day, which shouldn’t even be a thing, but that was a discussion for later. But his birthday was something he’d much rather forget. But, in true Zayn Malik fashion, he refused to just let an opportunity to have a party pass, especially one in honor of himself.

So he went all out, something that everyone expected of him. He rented out a large club house event hall and had it decorated completely in silver and black. There was a buffet table that stretched out across the back of the room, and a dance floor was in full use in the center. Music blared over the speakers, although Zayn didn’t pay much attention to it as he did his best to keep himself from snapping at the many people hounding him with questions. 

He was a social person, he truly was, but on days like this, he was easily irritated and the people around him wasn’t helping. He needed something to make him feel better, anything really, the smallest thing could help. 

Or something that was five foot eleven and gorgeous. 

Liam stepped into the room, a blazer covering his broad shoulders and slacks hugging his wide hips. He wasn’t shaven, which just added to the appeal, and the button up shirt he wore under the blazer was open, showing small hairs that covered his chest. 

Yes please. 

Zayn instantly pushed past the few people that had cornered him, ignoring their irritated protests as he moved across the room. Liam looked extremely uncomfortable in his surroundings, but he was still the most gorgeous person in the room… and that was with Zayn including himself. 

“Liam!” 

Liam’s gaze flicked over to Zayn and he could almost instantly see his shoulders slump. Strange reaction for someone he barely spoke two words to a few days back. 

It wasn’t like Zayn was much better. The last few days had been hell on him. He had only said a few words to Liam but even with that small interaction he was hooked and he could feel it. He hadn’t been able to get him out of his mind.. Or his dreams, but that was a story for a different type of party. 

“Zayn, hey.” His lips turned up into a bright smile, and Zayn’s heart skipped a beat.. It actually skipped a fucking beat. 

Okay back up Zayn. He’s just a pretty boy you’d like to bend over for. 

“I didn’t actually think you’d come.” Zayn’s tone was light, conversational as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks. Liams gaze flicked down his body. It was quick, barely noticeable, but Zayn saw it.

He just checked him out.. Oh honey this is so happening. 

“Didn’t know if I would. But I figured I don’t get out enough, so I dressed up.” 

Zayn’s lips pulled up into a wide smirk, head tilting to the side slightly. “Oh I noticed.” 

Was that a flush on Liam’s cheeks? Was he blushing? Zayn felt almost bad for what he was going to do to this man later… almost. 

“Happy birthday.” Liam quickly blurted out, clearly trying to steer the conversation away from what he knew they were both thinking. 

Zayn chuckled and inclined his head with a brush of his hand. “Eh, thanks. Not a big deal.” 

With a raise of his brow, Liam glanced around him, showing his disbelief before he said a word. “Seems like one.” 

Shrugging it off, he glanced around him “This is all just an excuse to drink and eat too much. Just so happens to fall on my birthday.. And I get presents so I mean, win win.” 

Liam laughed softly, his gaze lightening up a bit as he watched him. 

“I like the way you think.” 

Oh don’t say that until you know everything he was thinking. 

“Good to know.” 

There was that flush again, and damn if it wasn’t the cutest thing in the world. How was Liam so cute yet so completely sexy? It wasn’t fair and Zayn wasn’t having any of it. 

“Is the restroom close by? I had a lot of coffee at work today.” 

Chuckling lightly, Zayn nodded and pointed towards the hallway just off to the right. 

“Down there.” 

With a nod, Liam brushed past him, making Zayn tense slightly as he glanced back at him. Liam was glancing back at the same time, and he could have sworn Liam’s cheeks grew a deeper shade of red when their gazes locked. 

Stop that. 

Zayn moved to busy himself by the buffet table, but again was surrounded by too many people to actually eat a damn thing. But he was in a good mood, so he humored them, engaging in the conversation animatedly until he spotted a mop of brown curls looming over the crowd. 

Oh thank the lords. 

Excusing himself, he pushed through the people and made his way over to Harry. Who looked amazing, if he did say so himself. 

Smiling wide, he moved to encase Harry in a tight hug the moment he was within arms reach. He may or may not have been a very bad boy, and he knew Harry was going to go for his throat the moment he realized what he had done. So might as well go out with a smile.

"You came!" Zayn was still beaming as he pulled away, holding Harry out at arm's length. "And the cake? Bloody brilliant. You're a saint." 

Harry had always been his go to guy for cakes, the man a natural talent when it came to cake pan, and tonight he definitely didn’t disappoint. A large 3 layered sat in it’s own little section on the buffet table. It was decorated with the symbols of all of Zayns favorite superheros with black and silver icing. It was gorgeous, and he was almost tempted to say no one could eat it. 

"Yeah no problem, and of course I came. When have I ever missed a birthday?" Harry's expression was scrutinizing, his distrust of this bright attitude showing. "What's got you so happy?" 

Zayn snorted and looked almost offended. "Can't I just be happy to see my best mate?' 

Harry watched him a moment, eyebrow lifting before he spoke. "No." 

That earned him a sharp shove that nearly knocked him over.

"You actually dressed up. That's brilliant. Was afraid you'd show up in your normal get up. This will do so much better." 

That got the Omega's eyes narrowing, head tilting slightly. "Do much better for what?" 

They were interrupted just then by an arm suddenly falling onto Harry's shoulder, the young wolf being yanked into a tight side hug. Zayn watched as Harry looked up to see who had him in a bear hug, his own gaze softening as he saw Liam. 

"Liam? What the?" 

Zayn was practically gushing at this point, but honestly who could blame him? "I invited him." 

"When?" 

"thats not important. What's important is I'm here. Couldn't turn this chance down." Liam was still beaming, and Zayn could see Harry's mistrust for the situation deepening as he glowered at them. 

"What chance?" 

Zayn stepped over spotting the person he had been waiting for entering the room. Reaching over, he snatched Harry from Liam’s grip, giving him a sly grin. "Okay, few things I need to go over before anything else. Don't be mean, remember to smile, your dimples are so nice, and don't kill me because its my birthday and that's not okay." 

And with that he released him and grabbed liam by the hand, giving him a very flirtatious smile. "You seen the cake yet?" Liam shook his head, his beam sliding into a sly grin. "Harry baked it, it's brilliant. Come along." 

Harry yelled something at him as he left, but he was already gone, trying to contain his laughter as he glanced back. 

“Oh he’s going to kill me.” 

Liam snorted and nodded, looking back to see Louis had made it to Harry. 

“If he can stop staring long enough.” 

Zayn couldn’t contain his laughter after that, the loud snort that slipped from his lips less than attractive. Liam looked back at him and smiled, eyebrow arching. 

“Comment on that and I’ll kill you.” Zayn snapped as he pulled him to the buffet table. He didn’t bother with actually showing him the cake, instead he turned to look over to where Harry and Louis were talking. “I feel like cupid.” 

Liam smiled and nodded, but his gaze hadn’t left Zayn and he was starting to feel a bit self conscious. 

“You look really good, Zayn.” 

Those words caught him off guard, his gaze flicking back up to look at the other male. Gone was that blushing man he had seen when he first arrived, Liam’s gaze heated as he looked at him. 

Oh don’t do that. 

“Thanks..” Was all that came out of his mouth. 

Really Malik? Thanks? You wanker. 

Liam’s lips curled up into a sly grin, his body pressing in a bit closer as he tilted his head to the side. “I’m really glad I came. For more than just seeing Harry flounder.” 

Harry! Right. 

Turning his gaze to Harry again, he smiled when he saw that they were coming there way. Laughter welled up in his chest again, oh Harry looked pissed at them. Leaning up, he whispered softly into Liam’s ear, not fully realizing how close they had gotten as he did so. 

“Ten bucks says they shag in the closet.” 

“Nah,” Liam whispered back as they got closer. “Harry doesn’t seem the type.” 

“You’d be surprised.” 

When Harry got to them he swatted them both on the chest, the look in his eyes promising death, and Zayn lost it to laughs again.

It was only then that he actually looked at Liam, realizing that they were pressed together, their breath mingling between them. Liam has his arm wrapped casually around Zayn, holding him close, and he was tucked into his chest like a teenage claiming her boyfriend. 

Oh shit. 

“Come dance with me.” Zayn blurted out, trying desperately, and failing, to not think about what he felt pressing against his stomach. Oh just wait a little longer, Liam. 

“Okay.” Liam smiled, his arm slipping from around him to take his hand. For the first time, Zayn was actually the one being yanked onto the dance floor, his body easily following in Liam’s lead. As Liam moved, he did, doing whatever the other alpha wanted without hesitation or question. 

The night was a blur after that. Most of what he could recall was Liam. Liam’s arms around him during a slow dance, Liam’s body pressed against his as they moved together, liam’s hands slipping a little too far down when he hugged him after he blew out his candles. It was a flash of brown eyes and strong arms and he barely even realized the party had ended until he was standing in front of his flat door with Liam hovering over him. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Zayn’s voice was a low purr, his back pressed against his front door. 

What the hell Malik? Are you suddenly a teenager waiting for your kiss goodnight? Get a grip!

“I did do. Thank you for inviting me.” 

Smiling, Zayn nodded, teeth nipping at his lower lip for a brief moment. 

“Thank you for showing up.” 

Chuckling softly, Liam nodded, bending down to press a soft kiss to Zayn’s cheek. 

“Good night Zayn.” 

Oh hell no.

Reaching out, Zayn grabbed Liam by the back of his blazer just as he was turning to walk away. Yanking him back over to him, he leaned up, lips crushing against Liam’s in a deep kiss, his hands slipping up to cup his face to hold him in place. Liam let out a sound of surprise, but didn’t move to pull away, in fact he pressed in closer, body pressing in flush against Zayn’s. 

Oh this is so happening. 

Liam encased him, his much large frame hard and inviting against his torso. He wasn’t sure which one of them got smart and actually opened the front door, but within moments they were stumbling inside his flat, Liam throwing the door closed a bit more violently than was probably needed. He’d worry about damage later. 

Right then, all his thoughts were on Liam, his lips pressing repeated kisses to Liam’s as he moved his hands slipped down, shoving the blazer off his broad shoulders without an actual care about where it ended up as long as it was off Liam. 

Pulling back from his lips, Liam grabbed at the open flaps of Zayn’s button down, yanking the two halves apart forcefully, the buttons giving way under the force, a few flying in different directions around him. Then he had Liam’s hands on him and it was hard to suppress the groan that rumbled deep in his throat. 

They kept stumbling back until Zayn was falling down onto the coffee table. Because who needs beds, right? All he needed was a nice sturdy surface and it wasn’t like he had much choice, Liam easily taking over and stepping between his legs at he undid the buttons on his slacks. 

Zayn wasn’t a bottom, he really wasn’t, he had never once considered himself a bottom. But right then and there he easily submitted to the other, the power emanating off Liam not hard to ignore as his strong hands grabbed at him, the control he showed as he finished stripping Zayn mesmerizing.

He easily followed his silent instructions, turning and shifting their position so that he was on his hands and knees atop his coffee table in front of him. He knew exactly how to position his body, hands pressing down onto his back so he arched it down, bringing his hips up.

This man was a damned God that was what he was, and no one could tell him otherwise. 

Zayn lost himself so easily and he was pretty sure his neighbors would put in a complaint later, but he didn’t care. 

The next morning, Zayn groaned softly as he blinked his eyes open. He was on his back, as naked as the day he was born, and with Liam asleep between his legs, his head resting on his stomach. A smile creased his lips as he watched the other, looking over his relaxed features. He was gorgeous, and in that moment he was his. 

Whoa! Let’s rewind that a bit. 

Liam must have felt him watching him, because he stirred a bit, eyes blinking open as he looked up at Zayn with a raised brow. 

“Everythin’ alright?” 

Zayn nodded quickly, shifting underneath the other so he could see him a bit better. 

“Yeah, just a bit stiff.” 

Liam barely suppressed a proud smirk as he moved to sit up. 

“First time bottoming?” 

Scoffing, Zayn sat up a bit more, watching him. 

“Why you say that?” 

Liam’s lips turned up into a large grin, his fingers brushing through his short strands. 

“It was pretty obvious.” 

Zayn threw out his foot, aiming for his chest, but Liam caught him by the ankle, pulling his leg out so it was straight out in front of him. With a sly grin, his head dipped down, soft full lips trailing down the inside of his thigh, and fuck him it felt amazing. A shudder when up his spine as he bit down on his lip. 

“You’re horrible.” Zayn quipped, but Liam ignored him, slowly working his way up to the apex of his thigh where he seemed to think was a good spot to suck harshly on his skin, making Zayn jolt upward, a gasp slipping from his lips. 

Just then, his phone started to ring inside his slacks that were rolled up on the floor. 

Ignore it, just ignore it, fucking ignore it. 

But it’s Harry’s ringtone.

Ignore it! You have a gorgeous man between your legs.

“Fucking git!” He exclaimed as he reached down to snatch his slacks up. Liam didn’t seem ready to stop his torment, his lips moving to suck another dark purple mark a little higher up his thigh. 

When he found his phone, he jabbed the answer icon a little harder than he intended, practically slamming the phone to his ear.

“What!” 

Harry didn’t say anything for a moment, and he knew he was going to get an earful about his tone later. 

“Wow grouchy.” 

A small sound of frustration slipped from his lips as he tried to shift away from Liam, but he was persistent, following him as he moved and twisting his head so he could press his lips to the, now completely throbbing, base of his cock, his tongue slipping out to start tracing a line down the center of his shaft.

“Well, Harold, you sort of caught me at a bad.. Time.”

Zayn’s fingers moved down, sinking into Liam’s hair and tugging hard, eliciting a groan from the other that had him throbbing even more. 

“Oh Zayn! You answered the phone while you were shagging someone! That’s so wrong!” 

Zayn laughed, but it quickly melted into a soft moan when Liam’s lips closed around the head of his cock, tongue teasing him in ways he didn’t know possible. 

“We’re not.. shagging exactly. The couch is leather, I don’t need that burn on me bum.” 

A groan sounded from the other side of the phone, confirming Harry’s mortification. 

“You know what.. call me back later… We so need to talk.” 

Zayn grunted, pulling the phone away and barely managing to hang up before he was tossing his phone onto the ground. 

Tugging hard on Liam’s hair, he forced the other alpha back up his body, glaring at him slightly. 

“You’re a git.” 

The smile he got in return had him melting. 

He’d call Harry back later… much much later.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by in a blur, a blissful blur of lips, hands, and orgasms that topped the one he had just had. Liam was bliss, and seemed to be just as unable to keep his hands off of him as he was to Liam. It was nice to have this, a connection to someone without the drama of a relationship. 

They never seemed to care where they were or who could walk in on them, something Harry learned the hard way when Zayn decided it would be a good idea to visit Liam at work and things got.. Steamy in the males restroom. 

Oops? 

Who was he kidding, he wasn’t sorry.

“He’s an alpha, Zayn.” 

Harry’s tone was stern, eyes narrowed as he leaned back against the headboard of Zayn’s large bed. Zayn was standing in the bathroom, fingers brushing through his hair as he hummed softly to himself. He stopped mid tune and scowled, glancing in the general direction of the open door.

“What’s your point?” Zayn snapped, leaning back enough that he could shoot Harry a dirty look. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry shifted off the mattress and moved into the medium sized bathroom, perching himself on top the closed toilet lid with a huff. “You’re an alpha.” 

That didn’t really do much to stop Zayn’s irritation, his face pinched as he returned his fingers to styling his hair. “Congrats, Harold, you officially just pointed out the obvious.” 

Reaching out to shove at Zayn’s hip, Harry was lucky enough to just barely avoid getting the crap smacked out of him by jerking his hand away just as Zayn’s hand shot down at a bruising speed.

“Zayn seriously, Alpha’s can’t be together. It doesn’t work. You’ll kill each other.” Harry did an awful job at hiding his concern, which had Zayn sighing deeply. 

“We aren’t together, Hazza. It’s just sex.. amazing, mind blowing, earth shattering sex.” that got a groan from Harry, which served to get Zayn smiling as he looking over at him. “Oh come off it, how many times did I have to listen about all the amazing sex you’ve had?” 

 

Harry made a face and leaned back against the back of the toilet, arms crossing over his chest. Zayn didn’t pay too much attention to him, used to Harry’s little grumpy tantrums by then. They had been friends for so long it was easy to just kinda slip into being with him. It wasn’t a big fuss, and Zayn didn’t need to give him his full undivided attention at all times. 

“I haven’t had any kind of sex in a long time, let alone mind blowing.” 

Zayn dropped his hands once he was satisfied that his hair looked perfect and turned to rest his hip against the edge of the counter, peering down at Harry like he was a total lunatic. “You could be! If you’d just stop being a git and let me give your number to Louis.” 

“He’s been asking you?” 

Harry’s tone had Zayn laughing softly as he nodded slowly. Louis had been bugging him for the last few days, calling him when he wasn’t busy or texting him quickly during meetings to try and get him to pass along Harry’s number. Zayn had been a good friend and refused, but his patience with the other was running thin. 

“Of course he has! He calls me every day and mentions you at least once. Come on, Haz, you can’t keep torturing him like this.” 

Harry moved to get up, hands stuffed into the front pockets of the jumper, and lips curled into a soft grin. “Yes I can.” 

No, no he really couldn’t, and Zayn made sure of that the next time Louis called him, which was right after Harry had left his flat. He was sure Harry would have a few choice words for him when they saw each other next, but he liked to think of himself as a modern day cupid.. For everyone but himself. But that wasn’t his main focus. 

His main focus was Liam and the next time he saw him, he made sure he knew that.

“O-okay.. H-hold on.” 

Liam’s words had Zayn pausing as he nipped at his skin around his nipple, eyebrow raised. 

“You actually want me to stop?” 

Laughing softly, Liam pulled him up, his strong arms encasing Zayn in their tight hold as he shrugged slightly. 

“Not really, but I think we should talk.” 

Talk? Oh lord, no no, no talking. Leaning up, he pressed his lips to Liams, his teeth nipping at the other alpha’s lower lip a bit more roughly than he had intended. Anything to try and distract him from talking. 

A soft groan slipped from Liam’s lips, his grip on Zayn’s hips tightening to an almost bruising tight. 

Mission accomplished. 

And it was, he had Liam completely distracted for a good while, just long enough for Zayn to melt on top of him, just mere inches away from that blissful release as he rolled his hips up and down on Liam’s cock. He was so close, so very very close. 

“I want to know what we are”

The words were a shock to Zayn’s system, his body stilling mid roll and eyebrow arching as he looked down at Liam. 

“I’m sorry.. What?” 

Well… he was close. Now that that dream is gone. 

“I want to know what we are.” 

Liam repeated, and it didn’t sound any better coming from his lips the second time. 

“And now is the time to start bringing that up? Really? Right this second?” 

Liam shrugged, his hands gliding up his thighs until he could loosely grip at Zayn’s sides. 

“Well you won’t let me talk any other time. Might as well take advantage of this.” 

Jerking back, Zayn lifted himself off of Liam, wincing at the sudden empty feeling as he swung his leg around so he was sitting next to the other alpha on the bed.

“Why do we even need to have this conversation?” 

Liam rolled his eyes as he sat up, still looking absolutely delicious, completely naked next to him, but he wasn’t about to focus on that. He was now completely distracted. 

“Because.. I need to know.” 

“Why?”

“Because I just do, Zayn. Why can’t you give me an answer?” 

Zayn huffed, moving to stand up from the bed, pausing only when he felt Liam grab at his wrist. 

“Don’t go.” 

Looking back at him, Zayn pulled his wrist out of his grip. 

“No, you’re gonna let me leave now, because you just ruined my orgasm, and I want to go home.” 

Liam looked hurt, and fuck him he hated seeing that look in his eyes, but he couldn’t be having this conversation, he just couldn’t. 

Zayn didn’t do relationships, he didn’t do labels. What they were was simple, friends with benefits, but something in Liam’s eyes showed him that wasn’t going to be enough for him, and he wasn’t about to say it and end up losing Liam. So he wasn’t going to answer. That would work, Right?

Once could only hope, and Zayn did his damndest to not actually look at Liam as he pulled on his clothes, not wanting to see that kicked puppy look in his eyes as he got ready to leave. 

“Am I gonna see you again?” Liam’s voice was small as he watched him, he had covered himself with a blanket and it was pooling around his hips in the most erotic way known to man, and it was torture. 

Moving over to him, Zayn let his fingers dance through Liam’s short hair, tugging at the strands a bit to force him to tip his head back. 

“Yes, we will see each other again.” He promised, even though he wasn’t exactly sure if it was a promise he could keep at this point. 

He didn’t want to lose Liam, but he also wasn’t fit for a relationship and he didn’t need to drag Liam through the dirt just to keep him. It was something he’d need to think about.. And he knew he’d procrastinate doing that for as long as he could.

“Okay.” Liam seemed relieved, his hand coming up to loosely grip his wrist, thumb brushing over his pulse point affectionately. 

Oh that felt good, way to good. He needed go. 

Pulling his wrist free from Liam’s grip, he moved away and basically ran from Liam’s flat, snatching up his keys from the coffee table on his way out. 

“Get a grip Zayn. Don’t panic like you always fucking do.” 

Who was he kidding? Of course he was going to panic. 

And he panicked all the way to Harry’s flat. He had been given a key the instant Harry moved in, so he let himself in and went straight to where he heard the running water in the bathroom. Without a single ounce of shame, he shoved the door open and stepped in.   
“Fuck men!” 

Zayn’s irritated tone reverberated off the tile walls of the bathroom, Harry’s sigh not unheard by Zayn, but completely ignored.

Zayn let out a frustrated breath, pacing back and forth across the expanse of the rather small bathroom, paying no attention to the fact that Harry was naked in the shower just a few inches from him.

“I mean for fuck sake, it’s not like it’s that hard to grasp. It’s just sex! Why the fuck does he have to put a damn label on it?” his voice lowered, doing his best to imitate Liam, his tone a bit more whiny than Liam, but he would give himself credit later on the accuracy. “‘I want to know what we are’ what kind of bullshit is that? Completely ruined my orgasm too. Fuck!” 

When the bathroom went silent besides the steady beat of water against the shower floor, Harry pushed the shower curtain to the side enough to poke his head out and raised an eyebrow, a damp curl falling in front of his eyes. “Ya done?” 

Zayn shot him a dark look and plopped down on top the closed lid of the toilet. “No.. but I can tell you’re in a mood.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry dipped back into the shower Zayn narrowed his eyes, standing up after a moment so he could cross the small bathroom and rip the curtains open. Harry didn’t even flinch, his shoulders slumping as he dropped his hands to his sides and looked over at thim, neither of them seeming to give the lack of clothing on Harry’s part much thought. 

“Help me here, Harold!” 

Blowing out a long breath, Harry reached out to grab a hold of the shower curtain from Zayn and ripped it from his grip, snapping it back into place.

“What am i supposed to do to help, Zayn? I told you last week that this wasn’t going to work out. I told you that you were in over your head, you decided to blow off my warning and keep it up. Now you get to deal with the fact that Liam wants more.” 

Zayn gave the curtain a dirty look as if the other could see him, knowing full well that Harry just knew that he wasn’t happy with him. 

“Either put a label on it or break it off. Honestly, it’s not that hard.” 

Zayn scoffed, the sound more disgusted than anything else as he slowly shook his head, arms crossing over his chest.

“What’s gotten your knickers in an unbreakable twist?” 

Harry grumbled something, but Zayn didn’t hear it and didn’t bother asking him, watching as he opened the curtains once the water was off and tossing him the towel that Harry pointed at that was sitting on the counter next to him.

“Nothing had my knickers twisted, i’m just being honest.” he said, running the towel through his hair before moving to wrap it around his waist. 

“Well stop it! I need you to be mortified that he’d even suggest putting a label on it like I am. You remember how to be a supportive friend, yeah?” 

Stepping from the shower he gave Zayn a dull stare for a moment before he worked up his best mock hurt expression, throwing himself down into Zayn’s lap as best he could without letting the towel drop. “Oh the absolute horror Zayn! Liam actually wants to be in a relationship with you? He doesn’t just like you for your big cock and tight arse? What? Where is he, let’s go lynch him.” 

Zayn glared down at the male, shoving at his side as hard as he could to get him to fall onto the floor as he stood up from the toilet. 

“You’re a complete arse sometimes, you know that?” rolling his eyes, he pushed out of the bathroom. 

Moving into the kitchen, he opened up the alcohol cabinet that Harry always kept fairly well stocked, snatching up a bottle of whiskey before he found a small glass, setting it down on the counter so he could pour himself a rather large glass just as Harry shuffled out of the bathroom into the living room.

“Ahhh does someone not like it when their best friend feeds them snide comments about their business? Couldn’t see how that could get annoying.” 

Zayn turned to give Harry the most lethal look he could muster up and knocked back more than half the glass. “Seriously, mate, the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Harry sighed and shrugged, moving to pull open the fridge and snatch out a bottle of water. “Nothing, just stress I guess. I’ve been taking more hours at the Diner and me mum has been calling every night to make sure i’m prepared for her and Gemma’s stay. They pushed it up three times so that they’re gonna be here tomorrow and I just,” he sighed and shrugged again, leaning back against the counter, avoiding Zayn’s eyes, “It’s been a long few days.” Setting the bottle down untouched, he looked up at Zayn, his expression looking mildly sympathetic, but mostly just looking annoyed. “Look, you and Liam are great together. Even if it’s just sex, you’re fantastic with one another. You’re a lot happier now a days. If he wants a label, but one on it. Just friends who shag. If he’s okay with it, then bloody brilliant. If he’s not, drop him. He’s not worth your time.” a pause came before he added. “Just please don’t do it in a way that makes my life horrible. He’s still my mate.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes and left. 

He didn’t want to break things off with him, but he also didn’t want to label anything, and Harry didn’t help even in the slightest. 

With a sigh, he rested in his bed with a bottle of whiskey resting his lap lazily. Harry’s birthday party was at the end of the week and he was supposed to make sure Liam was going, but that included talking to him and he wasn’t sure he could handle that. 

Sighing, he glanced at his phone, chewing on his inner cheek. 

Okay, he’d stop being stupid, he’d go to see him tomorrow, he was going to be at the gym early, he could talk to him while he was working out, surely he wouldn’t bring up their relationship status there.. Right? 

One could hope.


End file.
